Passion
by HanaKashix3
Summary: This wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't told her that secret. She would've never seen it coming. Being a family friend, I guess it would be for the best. Now she's gone. Where did the passion go? Two stories in one. KakashixOC ShikamaruxOC Redoing.
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

Okay so I thought I'd redo this story cause I got no clue about what I was gonna do, but I finally got my mind straight to what I wanna do. I think, I might redo TTWCT too. Hika, you better be happy, it's all your fault. :(

Ugh, and to make it worse... I don't even have Microsoft Word or Word Processor anymore since my brother deleted that off his laptop too D:

So, if you see spelling errors and what not... Don't sue me. I tried my best to find them all... (Read it enought time to recite it!)

Thought I'd let you know how I do things around here:

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_Flashback..._

_Flashback End..._

... - moments later (still same POV)

__ - skip

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... Own Satomi, Don't own Hoshi (Hika-Pi owns), other OCs are mine, bitch!**

__

**Passion:**

**Chapter One - Meet and Greet**

__

**Satomi's POV:**

Beep, beep, beep, my alarm pops.

I groan in dissatisfaction from my lack of sleep.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, the alarm clock's beep radily speed up.

Bang!! I throw the clock towards the wall where it fell to its doom.

_I sigh, 'That's the twenty-fifth clock this month.'_

I slide out of bed and crawl in to shower to get ready for my last academy day.

_'Oh yeah!! Today we're being assigned teams today. Better make sure he's not late..."_

__

**Hoshi POV:**

Knock, knock.

"Five minutes," I grumble.

"Hoshi-san, please wake up," Sebastian opens the door.

Crash.

"My, my, today's your clock. Don't tell me Satomi rubbed off on you," he teases as I hear him pick up the smashed clock off the floor.

"Hn."

"Get up."

"Fine."

_'Today's the day, huh. Wonder where we'll be after this.'_

__

**Satomi POV:**

Knock, knock.

I wait for someone to open to the door but no one answered.

Knock, knock, knock.

Still no answer.

"Oi, Kakashi!! Open the god damned door!!"

Finally I hear the lock unlock, the door opening, and there stood the most irresponsible and lazy, yet kind-hearted shinobi with bed hair and all.

"Kakashi..."

He mumbles empty words.

"Kakashi, I made you breakfast and lunch," I hand him the bento, "So don't be late to this one... Okay?"

He nods his head as he rubs his sleepy eyes, err, eye.

I sigh as I start my way down the long stairway and to the academy, "Just don't be late!"

_'Oh what I am kidding. He's never gonna be there on time.'_

--

**Hoshi's POV:**

I squeeze through the academy door trying to make through all the fan girls. I take a glimpse around too see Naruto here.

_'He made it? Guess I never got the news...'_

Ignoring that fact I spot Satomi and a saved seat next to her for me. I calmly walk over to see Shikamaru blocking my path.

"Hey," he yawns.

"Ah."

"Nice outfit. It works for you," he complements.

"Ah, thanks," I mutter as I pass by him.

I sit down next to the senseless yet sensible girl I call best friend, "Morning."

"Hey, what was **that** about?" She asks in wonderment.

"What was what about?"

"**That**, with Shika."

"Oh, he complemented my out-"

"He complemented?! That's not what you hear when people talk about him, ya know. He's like the most critical person in the village!!"

"Well, he complements you."

"That's because if he doesn't I hurt him, so that's different. He **chose** to do it."

"I don't know and honestly I don't really care... He did what he did. Get over it."

"You get over things **WAY** to quickly."

"You do too Satomi, you do too."

__

**Satomi's POV:**

Dolphin-sensei comes into the room with a shit load of paper.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to sign some papers."

_'Some? He must be working overtime for that...'_

"Anyways, I got the list for your genin teams."

Everyone cheered happy to get out of the good-for-nothing school and to finally go out and have an adventure. (With a jounin watching over them of course.)

He started down the list starting with Team One.

...

"Team 7..."

_'Kakashi's team!!'_

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

"Yes!!" Naruto jumps up for joy.

"No!!" Sakura moans as she plummets her head on the desk.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"NO!!" Naruto slams down on the desk.

"YES!!" the pink-haired girl bursts up in victory over Emo-boy and flaunts it to all his fan-girls.

"What do they see in that kid?!" Hoshi asks.

"The world may never know..." I laugh, "His brother was pretty good looking though..."

"You would be the one to say that," she smirks.

Iruka calms down the mob and continues on with the list.

...

'When will it end?!' I think. We've been stuck here for who knows how long hearing sensei's voice call out names for each team. Neither Hoshi or I have been called, 'If I'm not next... Somebody's gonna get hurt real bad...'

"Satomi, calm down. He'll call your name eventually..." Hoshi whispers.

"How'd you know I was in distress?"

"You face looked pretty pissed. I figured. You can get impatient when it comes to assigning certian things..."

"No I'm not!!"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, maybe a little."

She coughs...

"Okay okay, a lot alright?! I'm very impatient!!"

"That's all I wanted to hear..."

Iruka-sensei calms down the room and continues on the with the list. It went on till the last few.

"Team 11..."

'If my name isn't called out right now, I'm gonna punch him...'

"Sora Satomi."

'Hah, that's me...'

"Kuro Hoshi."

We exchange glances and thumbs up.

"Tanaka Tsuchiya..."

'Eh, so they're spliting the twins?'

"And, Tanaka Takeshi."

_'Of course, freakn' rich bastards.'_

I look over at Hoshi.

"Meh, well they dont suck and they're not gonna bring us down or anything..." she points out.

"Yeah, I guess they're okay. Though, I'm wondering if there's another reason why we have a four-man squad."

"Probably not. They probably bribed the head schoolboard to put them together on one team. Even if it meant a four-man squad."

"Ah, your right. It **does** fit them too, but I mean I never really got to know them. You know, maybe as we think," I kept in mind bright thoughts.

"Ah~ We could've just been in a two-man squad. Having two girls like them would just bring us down," Tsucchi continues to fan himself. (Tsuchiya)

"Ne, I know right? I mean we could've just bribed them more money, but that would make us seem **too** desperate, you know?" Take laughs. (Takeshi)

"Or not..." I sweatdrop.

"Eh, it's fine. Whoever the jounin is probably is gonna do something about their attitude. Despite their money."

"Mmm, I hope you're right."

--

**Outside the Academy**

**Satomi:**

Hoshi and I were waiting outside for our new teacher to come.

"Yo!! We found out who it is!!" I turn to see the twins screaming and running towards our way.

"Found who?" Hoshi asks.

"Our new sensei, of course," Tsucchi pulls out a sheet of crumpled paper.

"Wow, our new teacher is paper," I snicker.

"No," Take groans as he straightens out the paper and starts to read out loud, "His name is-"

"Matsumoto Tatsuya," a jounin appears behind Take and snatches the paper out of his hand, "your new sensei."

"Don't sneak up behind me!!" Take attempts to kick his face, but fails as his ankle is caught and he dangles above the ground.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean you can hit me now does it?" he smirks.

_'I like him already.'_

He finally lets go and Take falls to the ground, hard.

Matsumoto-sensei grins, "Now then. I'm sure you're all so giddy to be outside of the academy hoping to be in the real world, ne?"

"Yeah!!" the twins enthusiastically shouts.

"Boo! Wrong!" he taunts, "You think it's all adventerous and exciting, but you don't see the reality. You have a chance of dying out there. No matter where you are, someone's gonna get hurt and it's gonna show up to be a **BIG** problem later on. So..."

"If you just stay focused and look at it another way..." Hoshi cuts him off.

"You just might survive and I'll be there proud to know that you are my students. Yeah, Yeah we've heard it all before," I laugh.

"A LOT when Kakashi when he got his students. It was in the guidebook or something like that," Hoshi shrugs.

"He said that every jounin being a teacher has to say it to the genins. No hard feelings or anything. I'm sure you meant every word," I finished the rest as we grin in victory.

He coughs off the harsh words, "Right. well I'm glad you know. I am Matsumoto Tatsuya and I am happy to have you in my team after my exam of course."

"Another exam?!" Tsucchi whines, "I don't wanna!!"

"Then, I guess you don't 'wanna' go on missions and become a chuunin or join the ANBU."

'ANBU... He looks like-'

"Penguin," I mutter in a discreet silence.

"Ah," he looked up in little shock.

"You were wearing the penguin mask in the ANBU, right?" I stare at his facial outline, "The mask had the same structure of your face."

"Yes," he admits followed by a pause, "Satomi, is that you?!"

"Yup, my brother was in the ANBU and I'm close to Hatake Kakashi. I remember seeing you at a celebration party years ago, Penguin-sensei."

"Ah, that's right, but you don't remember me about all those- wait, Penguin-sensei?" he asks. [insert sweatdrop here]

"Ah, I mean. Matsumoto is just too long. I thought Penguin would be nice to remind you of your ANBU days too," I smile.

"Ah, well, I prefer the more honorable name of Matsumoto-sensei if you don't mind," he suggests.

"I like it," Tsucchi raises his hand, "Who votes for Penguin-sensei?"

"I," everyone shoots up their hand leaving the over-ruled sensei by himself.

"Okay, then, you can call me that, but just know that this exam won't be easy. You might as well skip your breakfast, just in case," he warns.

I glance at Hoshi as she nods in agreement.

_'Kakashi was right.'_

_Flashback..._

_"If you sensei says to skip breakfast or something like that __**just in case**__. Don't do it. Eat breakfast. It's to keep you unprepared and out of energy for the exam."_

_Flashback end..._

_'He really gave us good information this time.'_

Penguin-sensei had finished giving us the information for tomorrow and set us off on our way to becoming as he says, '**True Shinobi**'

I was just about to leave with Hoshi till Penguin-sensei stops me, "Satomi, can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

"Ah, sure," I wave bye to Hoshi as she walks home.

"Please come with me..."

__

**Kakashi's POV:**

_'Satomi's probably on her way to the memorial now. That Matsumoto calling me up to meet with him... At least she won't be there to see this.'_

__

**Satomi's POV:**

He leads me to the building and he goes into a dark and empty classroom, "Please close the door on your way in."

I close the door, "Penguin-sensei, where are you?"

I feel a hand pulling me towards a warm body embracing me.

"Wha-?"

"Satomi, do you remember anything else about me? Anything else at all?" he whispers.

"No."

"I don't want to be the one telling you this."

"Tell me what?!"

"Satomi... You don't remember me because when you were younger we erased your memory of everything about me."

"What? Then, why would I still remember you from the cele-"

"We kept some in and some out. Things happened that night and I was exiled from your family."

"I-I d-don't understand," I whimper.

"This may be a little weird of what I'm about to do, but just relax..." he whispers.

"Hah?" he suddenly starts to back me into a wall and presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen from shock as I try to push him off. He grabs my wrists and pins them up against me.

"Remember me..." he pants as he rests his lips onto mine, despretely waiting for my memories to flow back in.

My mind went black and I started to get some clips running through my head. I was on a swing and he was pushing me on it. Next one showed up... He was trying to get hairties out of his silver hair that I had tightly wounded in. He was with my brother laughing together...

He pulls away and brushes his hand on my face, "Do you remember anything?! Anything at all?!"

"Yeah," tears started to form in my eyes, "Just a little."

I wrap my arms around him with tears streaming down my face, "You were like a brother to me... Right?"

He chuckles as he nuzzles my head into his chest soaking up the tears, "That's right. I love you."

"Satomi," he lifts my head up.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you remember," he kisses me again.

'You know, though now I see him like a brother, it's not as awkward as I thought it'd be.'

In a split second I hear the door open and he doesn't stop.

"You..." I knew that voice, Kakashi.

He takes Penguin-sensei as punches him letting him crash right throught the window.

"What are yo-?"

"I want to know exactly what he told you, but I have a good idea and I just want to tell you that he's crazy. I don't want you around him!" he grabs my wrist as he starts to speed walk out the room and outside.

"I don't care!! You never told me this and he has. How do you expect me to trust you?!" I rip off his hand and start to run for Penguin-sensei.

It was soon ended when Kakashi poofs in front of me, "I'm sorry. Now come with me and let me explain."

"No! I want to make sure he's alright!"

"He'll be fine. A window isn't gonna kill him or anything, he's been through much worse..."

"Let. Me. Go."

"I said come with me."

I turn back to see Penguin-sensei finally making his way up covered in glass and cuts. Kakashi grabs onto my waist and poofs in front of his apartment door.

"Look just come with me, I'm not sure what he's told you so far, but I just want to claify on what happened," he opens the door waiting for my answer.

I sigh as I look back at Penguin-sensei gesturing me to leave, "Fine."

The silent walk caused a dark aura around us making whoever nearby look at us in a almost shocked or horrified manner.

"Why are you so mad that I know about this?" I ask frustrated to be forcefully pulled.

"We can talk about it once we get inside," his eyes looking straight forward.

'Why is this such a big deal to him?'

We finally made it through the long, silent walk without killing each other. He opens the door pulling me inside as I closed it behind me. We both stood where we were not moving a step. Minutes passed with no words, no movement, just breathing. Little by little, I felt irritated that nothing was happening. It seemed as if he brought me here for nothing. I was about to just walk out and leave until Kakashi starts to walk towards me. He stop right in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer, embracing me into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry," he mutters.

I look up into his eye, "About what?"

"I was the one supposed to tell you whenever I thought you were ready to..." he sighs, "I guess I should've thought about it more. I was happy that you had been more outgoing since Satoshi's death. I forgot about it all."

"You...were gonna tell me?"

"Well, eventually. I was too worried on your reaction, but it seems as if I should've told you. Your brother told me to tell you whenever I thought you were ready."

"Well, now I know. My memories of Penguin-sensei were erased, but why?"

"Your parents had a disagreement with him. Rather bad one. They didn't want you being around him, so they had you lose your memory, but things were messed up. So occasionally, you'll find yourself in a flashback about him. It'll all come back eventually, but I'm not sure exactly when," he explains, "Though, he asked me to meet him in that room at that time and when I came in you two were like that. It got me off guard and then, well... You know..."

"I still don't get this. So, what was he to me?"

"I guess you can say he was a family friend. We were all in a mission together and we've talked since," he explains slowly rubbing my back.

Tears started to stream down my face.

_'No, this should'nt be happening... That promise...'_

_Flashback..._

_I remember Satoshi had made that promise to me after my parents' death._

_"I promise, you'll never be alone. I'll always be here with you..."_

_Yet, we were at the hospital to see him, one last time. The last thing he said was this..._

_"Sato, I'm sorry. Wish I could've took better care of you. Don't cry over me... I'm not worth it... No matter what, think happy thoughts, remember I love you."_

_I could still feel the pain that was pouring through my tiny self as I whimpered the words, "But you promised..."_

_Flashback End..._

"Satomi..." I could hear Kakashi murmur, "Don't."

It was true what he had said earlier... Ever since Satoshi went away too, I had stayed home... Alone. I only went outside to get food. I trained inside the house. Kakashi visited everyday, seeing no progress... He took me in for months and finally got me to go back to the Academy. It took a while to get adjusted, but in the end the class lighten the mood and got me on track.

"Can I go now?" I whimper.

He lets out a deep sigh, "Think you think you can handle sleeping alone tonight?"

I shake my head, "Not really."

He smirks, "Just stay here then..."

__

WOOT! Haha, I know... Random ending? Yes, yes it is. Okay, but there whole reason why is cause I'm too lazy... Well, Hika-Pi hope your happy...


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Rock

Ah, yes. I am being forced to type to type this story, also stabbed. SunaArashi1408 ---Evil. :D Ahhh, I'm joking. She did force me to type this one today, but not like you guys care. (No love for the author...)

**Disclaimer: No own... So sad...**

__

Passion:

Chapter Two

--

**Satomi's POV:  
**

Waking up I notice I was stuck. Something was keeping me stuck. I look down around my stomach to see his muscular hands. I try to pry them off...

No good.

_'Gah, does he have this strong of a grip when sleeping or he is just faking it?'_

Snore...

_'Dammit.'_

After much struggle, I free one arm to poke his face,  
"Kakashi, wake up."

Nothing...

"Kakashi... Wake. Up."

Still nothing.

Slap.

Nothing.

"You serious?"

I hear a chuckle, "That actually kinda hurt."

"Good! Now let me go man!"

He laughs as he picks me up placing me over his  
shoulders.

"Let me down. I have to go home to change!" I groan.

"You're not going to meet him," he tosses me onto his brick hard sofa.

"He's not going to do anything if I'm with the team, ya know."

" I don't care."

"I have to go!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a hug~"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"Kiss?"

"Okay..."

"You're so weird."

"Will you?"

"Will you let go of me and let me go to my team?"

"Yes."

"Very well then," I pecked him on the lips as he carefully drops me on the ground.

"Thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

__

**Satomi's POV:**

I walk with Hoshi to the forest.

"Well, it's time..." she sighs.

"Yup."

...

Once everyone was here Penguin-sensei gave us instructions.

"This is trust exercise... I want to make sure that everyone on this team trust each other because it's important..." he continues, "I know the twins have a bond and you girls have a close friendship. So, today we'll be separating you all."

"What?!" the twins roar.

"If you want to fail then go ahead," he shrugs.

They said nothing.

"Good. Now then, Tsuchiya and Satomi are one group. Takeshi and Hoshi are another. One person must be blinded by their haiti ate and the other must not talk. Only the blinded one may talk. The one that can see must lead the blinded one through the forest that is fully armed. When you get to the checkpoint, you're done," he smiles, "Got it memorized?"

"Hai!"

"You have 5 minutes to figure it out and what not. Go!"

Tsucchi and I made tapping signals to duck and what not. I was to be blinded. We turn to see Hoshi and Take and they seem to have a plan as well.

"Okay, so everyone's good?" he asks.

We nod.

"Then... Go."

I hop on Tsucchi's back, "Let's rock."

I felt his nod as he started to leap from one branch to another.

"Don't worry, I'll try to sense some stuff around here too," I hear something here too, "DUCK!"

He continues on as he pokes my leg three times, which meant that he could see the checkpoint.

"Are they leading?"

He snaps meaning they were closely behind us.

"Well then, shift it into nitro, man!!" I command.

I could hear a, 'che'.

_'He's smirking... Why did I say nitro?'_

The Tanaka Family was known for their wealth, narcissism, and exceptional speed and leg strength that went down the blood line.

He pressed off the tree branch harshly making it crack and fall to it's doom.

"Oh Kami, I'm gonna die," I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I could hear him choke a little, so I loosen my grip. I felt the wind just flying on us through tthe forest.

We reached the checkpoint. Tsucchi claps three times. I lift my hitai ate to see after a split second later Take and Hoshi had the freedom to open their eyes again.

"Ah, we made it in time," Tsucchi plops down to the ground from exhaustion.

"Good thing too. We might not have won if we were even a second late," I stretch out my arms.

We all smile thinking the same thoughts,_ 'Yeah,  
this... Might not be too bad...'_

Or was it?

...

"Okay! That is sooo not it!" Tsuuchi and Take argue back.

We had gotten into the subject about the best ramen type to eat.

"It's Miso Ramen!" the twins roar.

"Uh, Deluxe Ramen, DUH!" I retort.

Hoshi, well, she left. She told us that we were being stupid and that Beef Ramen was the best, end of story.

...

The arguement ended with the final victor being... Every Ramen is amazing. **(In their own special way)**

...

Knock, Knock.

For the first time in years, Kakashi opens the door without me screaming.

"Hello, how was it?" he asks.

"Good, nothing happened. Well besides-"

"What did he do?" he cuts me off.

"Nothing. Everyone argued over the best ramen."

"Deluxe ramen, isn't it?" he comments.

"That's what I said!" I laugh, "Eh, either way. What do you want to eat?"

He leads me into the kitchen, "It's not like you can make much ediable things."

--

Kakashi's POV:

"What was that?!" she glares.

"Or whatever you can find that's edible in the fridge is fine too."

She smiles, "Okay, I'll get right to it."

She takes me to the bedroom and gestures me down.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"You seem tired. Just lay down and rest till I'm done," she commands.

I smile and nod.

_'I hope she doesn't ask about anything... It's not like  
I want to erase more things. No. Not like before...'_

She comes back, "I made instant ramen. It was the only thing that wasn't rotting or expired."

"Ah, that's fine. It's my fault that I haven't been keeping up with the groceries anyways."

"This is the first."

"What?"

"That you admitted you're too lazy to even keep up with your home."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Even after the fire?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"Exactly, now eat before they get puffy and gross..."  
She sat down on the bed with me so we both just enjoyed the glorious three minute wait.

"Itadakimasu," I pull apart my chopsticks.

"Ah," she waits for a glimpse of my face.

"Hmm, who this?" I point towards the window.

"Who?" She turns around with noodles still in her mouth which gave me a chance to quickly consume my ramen in privacy.

"Ah, never mind, but that was good ramen," I smile through my mask.

"Eh?! How do you do that?" She peers into the empty cup.

"What?"

"You finished that in like five seconds!! And this is the JUMBO one!!"

"Ah, it's nothing really."

"You know that's bad for your health," she pouts.

"Eh, I'll be fine."

She sighs, "You know... I worry about you sometimes."

"Aww, it's nice to know you care," I ruffle her hair.

"I don't mean it in a good way you know..."

"Oh..."

As she finished her ramen she took mine and threw it away. She excused herself to a shower and I waited my turn comforably laying on my bed with a nice book, Icha Icha Paradise.

She comes out drying her hair, "You can go now."

I look up from my book, "Ah, okay."

I go in and step into the shower, leaving the book tucked under my sheets.

--

**Satomi's POV:  
**

As Kakashi went in as I slid into the bed as I found a rentangular shape in the bed sheets. I pull it out to see a book.

_'Oh yeah. He's always reading these... I wonder what was so good about them...'_

Hesitantly, I open up the book to find a whole new world. Porn. **(Pretty sure the Aladdin Song wasn't talking about this...)**

I stare blankly at the book as I read the text in my head.

**The book...  
[These scenes are not in the actual book. And so forth, I am only using my prior knowledge on this (from Junjou Romantica; that did not have a sex scene) to fill in the scenes you are about to read. Thank you.]**

**"Ah, no. Stop!!"**

**"Almost there," I pant. It was getting close for me too.**

**She clenched the bed sheets and she lets out a moan.**

**Book End.**

I slam the book shut as I try to erase the text from my mind.

"Satomi, you perv. Reading that kind of stuff,"  
Kakashi whispers in my ear.

"Ah!" I shriek in the sudden words.

He chuckles, "Did I scare you?"

"Like hell you did!"

I hand him the book as he carely places it on his desk.

"You're sleeping here again today, right?" he asks.

"Well, I might as well," I shrug.

__

Kakashi's POV:

We both lay on the bed as I slowly covering us both.

"You okay?" I ask, making sure she wouldn't be complaining later on.

"Ah, but you know..."

"Hmm?"

"It's been a while since I've slept on the same bed as you."

"On the same bed... Hmmm, it has been a while."

"I mean, you come over to sleep a lot but you always take Satoshi's bed."

"And whenever you're here..."

"We flip a coin to see who either sleeps on the bed or the back-breaking couch."

"You know, I think you cheat!" I accuse.

"Flipping a coin? How?"

"You always get it right and you get the bed!"

"You just don't have the luck with coins."

"Is that so?"

"Why, you wanna lose again?"

"Yeah, yeah," I get out a small coin, "Call it."

"Heads."

"Then, I'm tails," she smirks.

I flip the coin and as it lands in my hand we both look to see that the victor is...

"Ha, I won... Again!" she smirks victoriously.

"Che, I let you win," I retort.

"Uh huh, sure. Go to sleep," she mocks as she throws a pillow at my head.

I put the pillow under my head as I hear small breathing next to me.

_'She's already asleep?! Exactly what did she do today that made her so tired?!'_

I think about the possibilities... Visited stone, visited Iruka, meet the damned Matsumoto, walked home, made instant ramen... Oh, it's probably from the bentos she make every morning...

_'This kid really needs to stop making those things...'_

It wasn't like it tasted horrible, it was decent, but she gets up WAY too early for her to handle. (A/N: It's only cause you can't cook!)

I look at her peacefully sleeping...

_'She's kinda cute when she sleeps tough. Oh Kami, I sound like some weird rapist...'_

"Well, I guess I should just get to sleep too..."

--

I cut this short because my friend kept stabbing me about finishing this thing D: meanie... Ahh, so now it's not as long and good as I wanted it to be. Eh, well at least I update more... Right?


	3. Chapter 3: Ayashige Romantica

Well, it's just about Thanksgiving Day. It's actually 8:45 now and I have to say, it's been a while since I've typed -besides Breaking Free-, but I have to say. I've been overwhelmed with school and trying to hang with friends to manage not to be home all the time. I'm still typing on my Blackberry, which has been going well. I'm still working on some stories I'm redoing, but it'll be up soon. I'm planning to write all of this and have it uploaded on FF and Quizilla by Thanksgiving Day. So here it goes.

–

**Chapter Three – Ayashige Romantica (Questionable Romance)**

--

**Satomi's POV:**

It was closing into that time... Soon, the birds will be circling meaning that a meeting will be starting. A meeting about Chunins Exams. Though, I doubt that would happen today.

_'Maybe in a week or so.'_

Kakashi didn't try to keep me locked away from Penguin-sensei anymore; however, I still had to give him a kiss... Everyday, I don't even know why I had to, but as long as he didn't bother about my sensei, I'm happy.

Our team had gotten exceptionally better. I had finally mastered a technique that my brother used, Penguin-sensei had helped my brother years ago with the same technique. Hoshi had gotten better strength and accuracy in her chakra arrows.

The twins, in my opinion, had leveled a lot. They went through many hours trying to get their timing correctly on one technique and did muscle training for another, but what shocked me most about their changes is that their attitudes for others had changed.

Yes, the cocky and narcissistic have finally faded almost to nothing. It was weird to have them be so some of their narcissistic moments when they got a hang of something that we couldn't get. It's not too bad though, it gets us motivated to get it right.

The team had finally finished the twenty-third useless mission, which of course, we would probably be assigned to another one as we leave to get yet another mission.

"Hokage-sama, we found the cat," Penguin-sensei moved us forward with a small white cat.

"Ah, yes. The owner will be quite pleased to see her Tabi again," he got Genma to secure the cat into a small cage.

"Ah, Genma. You're working here today?" I laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want Satoshi Jr.," he teased, "while you do these missions, I get to assign you to do them."

A vein popped, "You know I hate that name!"

Satoshi Jr. was a name that Anko and Genma had given years ago to tick me off. I loved my brother, but I hated to be referred that way.

Genma grinned in victory, "Now, what to do with you."

"Giving us another useless one I assume?" I sighed.

_'Damn, I hate being a genin.'_

"Ah, this one." Genma had an evil smirk as he gives the scroll to the Hokage.

The Hokage scanned the scroll, "Yes, this one is perfect."

_'What is that evil, toothpick-chewing perv thinking?!'_

The Hokage cleared his throat before announcing our mission, "Your new mission is to wash someone's dogs."

"That's not that hard," Tsucchi stated.

"You would think that," Genma chuckled, "Come in."

There was a slight rustle behind us to see the silver-haired jounin.

"Genma, you assigned her team for this?" he laughed.

"KAKASHI!!" my voice screeched, "You made an offer for genins to wash your dog?! You lazy, good for nothing-!"

"Okay, okay!!" he calmed me down, "I know, but they got really dirty and I don't have the time..."

"You spend so many hours reading Icha Icha or going out to the pub with everyone else! You've had plenty of time!" I roared.

"I'm sorry, but hey, at least YOU were assigned this. You know the ropes," he grinned under his mask.

"..."

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Aww, don't say that!"

"..."

"Satomi~"

"What?"

"Get to work."

…

We finally arrived to the top of the apartment. By the time everyone was up, we was exhausted.

"You know. I forgot how much a pain it was to climb up these steps," I panted as I recall me 'poofing' up to the door.

We walk in to be welcome by the eight truly filthy canines lined up for their most detested thing, a bath.

"Ah, Pakkun. You go in first," I pointed my finger into the opened bathroom door that was already set up.

"No."

"What the hell?" the twins jump.

Everyone calmly responds, "What?"

"That thing is talking!" Take points vigorously at the speaking hound.

"Pakkun is not a thing, he's my dog thank you," Kakashi retorts.

"Well why the hell does he talk?!" Tsucchi's eyes bulge.

"I'm not too sure... Just does?" Kakashi murmurs.

"Haha... Wow. That's freaky," Tsucchi sighs, "Do all of 'em talk?"

"Pakkun and Bull do," I explain, "the others can't."

…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" you could hear the twins getting killed by Bull.

"You know, it was a great idea letting them take care of Bull," I laugh.

I turn to see Penguin-sensei, his eyes filled with the fear of what would've happened if that were him. He sighs and shuts his eyes, trying to find a more peaceful place.

I place my arms around him, "Calm down sensei..."

"Satomi," Kakashi warns.

"Ah, so he hasn't gotten over it yet..."

…

The horribly long, violent, and wet mission...finally came to an end.

Still pissed, I hug Kakashi farewell to state that this mission was complete.

We all sluggishly walked to the building groaning from our aches and pains like the elders of Konoha do.

As we present to the Hokage that our mission was a success, he gave us yet another mission.

_'Damn, I'm starting to hate him.'_

He gave us a C-ranked mission after realizing that he had given Kakashi's team the same and we put in more effort then they did.

Genma was still there, but now with the company of Hayate. They sat whispering to one another about the mission they would assign us.

"Genma. Hayate," I longingly stare through them; begging them to spare us with a lousy carefree C-ranked mission. Maybe a escort mission or just to get a love letter in the Suna for an ANBU member. Anything would do...

They nod to each other in agreement as Hayate hands the scroll to the Hokage.

It was a retrieving mission. We were to get a document from Village of the Wind. It should take not much longer than a week due to the distance. Nothing much. The document didn't really seem to have much importance to Konoha. Probably a blueprint or something like that.

The mission was tomorrow, which waking up after this would probably be the hardest part about the mission. The dreading walk seemed like hours, but the moment I got home I took a hot shower and went to bed with plan of waking early to pack.

_'I hope the mission turns out well.'_

…

I awoke to new alarm clock kindly donated by the twins. I told myself that I'd try not to kill this one off -sooner than I usually do-, but I doubt that it'll last long.

The sun hadn't come up yet as I grabbed a medium traveling bag. I stocked it with necessities; clothes, a few extra weapons, and a small first-aid kit.

I strapped in a few kunai and shuriken in my outfit trying to make it light to travel in, but still be accessible.

Finished with packing and since I was completely ready, I set my alarm once again to ring ninety minutes before the team meets.

…

I awoke once more to do another quick check before leaving. Satisfied, I locked my door and poofed across the street and up the long staircase.

I enter the apartment knowing the door wasn't even protected this morning. Kakashi always left the door unlocked so I could drop in a while he was still asleep so that he didn't have to get up. I walk into the kitchen leaving a bento and a small note.

Discreetly, I walk to his room to see him in slumber.

_'Damn, so dark in here.'_

I managed to find his bed and the edge of his face in the darkness.

"Bye bye," I whisper as I kiss his temple, "I'll be back soon."

Abruptly, he grabs my wrist and pulls me on the bed.

"You're awake?" I breathe hesitantly.

"I noticed you coming in."

"Oh, well, I have to go, okay?" I try to pry off his hand, but no good.

He pulls me closer, "No... stay..."

"I can't~ Now let me go, I'm gonna be late," I sighed, "Fine."

I kiss him on the lips to realize that it was his bare lips.

_'I thought he wore his mask while sleeping!'_

All this time I had been kissing him by everyday while he was masked, but that one mistake made it so much more than it was intended. He slowly managed his way above me. I could feel his warm tongue slip in and his arms slide around my waist. I tried to say something, but it was all muffled. Trying to break free, it was no use. Even when he was half-asleep, I couldn't get free.

By this point, we were losing breathe and he stopped to allow both of us to breathe. Our breathing finally seized back to normal. I look to make out his eyes staring...

I pecked his lips once more. He chuckles. I feel him nibbling on my lips earning him a slight moan. Pleased, he placed his lips upon mine once more... Giving in, I kiss back. Time passed in the heat till he abruptly he pulled away. Then, feeling my headband being pulled over my eyes... I knew that it was over.

He sat up as I did too.

I could see some light shedding through the headband and hearing a quick rustle and zip, he had put back on his mask. I took off my headband to see his depressed, tired self.

"I'm sorry," he brushes my face.

I nod, "It's fine..."

A long, awkward silence formed.

"I should get going on my mission," I hugged him and got off the bed, "I woke up early to get there earlier than everyone."

"Yeah..." he sighs as I start my way out the room.

He got up and grabbed my wrist. Shocked, I couldn't move, but he moved in and engulfed me in an embrace.

I stared down at my feet.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"I told you it's fine," I whispered back.

He ruffled my hair, "Let's finish what we left off when you get back."

My eyes widen as he smirked and covered them. I felt his bare lips trailing down my neck, till he got to my collar bone and sucked on that one spot. I bit my lips trying not to make a sound.

With a pop, he kissed my lips and pulled his mask back on. He took off his hand from my eyes as I try to see my collar bone.

"I made a mark there, so you'd remember," he laughs as he pulls my shirt over it.

"Please, like I'd forget this..." I hug him, "Be careful on your mission too."

"Ah, you too."

–

**Penguin-sensei's POV:**

Damn, I hate these mission. Waking up early to get a document that has no importance at all... Genma... Hayate... How I should've stabbed those two when I had the chance....

I rest on the tree in front of the gate entrance.

"Penguin-sensei~" it was Satomi.

She looked a lot like her brother despite the hair and eye color difference; however, Satomi was an exception to their family, as she was slightly different than what her parents looked like. She resembled more of her grandmother.

She came in a nice outfit. Although, her appearance stood out very well. Her long black hair had a small bun tied to it. She seemed to be a bit tired, but she tired to keep a smile.

_'Just like her brother...'_

I gesture her next to me.

"You came early..." I state.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how close it was from Kakashi's."

_'Kakashi...'_

It wasn't that I hated Kakashi, but he was always looked down on me. Time had passed as Satomi and I waited for the rest of the team; however, an interesting conversation came up.

"I want to know..." she murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"The memories... We had," she lays her head on my shoulder.

"You don't need to know the rest," I kiss her forehead, "Just keep the memories you have now..."

She looks up at me with the same innocent look Satoshi gave to get free food. I lean in for one last kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, crying once more. As I get up... I see the team, astonished.

–

**Satomi's POV:**

I couldn't help the tears. I had forgotten about him all this time and he doesn't mind. When I got up, there was the team, eyes widen and mouths dropped.

"What the hell?" Tsucchi mutters as he drops his bag on the dirt road.

"It's not what you guys think." we say in unison.

"No, we know exactly what's going on..." Take replies.

"This is not an affair, it was..." I stop. What is this really? It's not an affair, but more like, "Comfort."

"You made out with sensei as comfort?!" Tsucchi hissed, "How the hell does that work?!"

"If you were in my situation, you would understand," I whisper.

"Let's stop this," Penguin-sensei orders, "I know what you saw may seem bizarre, but we have a mission to get to. We'll explain all this later."

And thus... the journey began...

–

End time: 2:39 am. Happy Turkey Day everyone!! xDD Damn, I'm so **not **tired... I wonder why? Maybe the doughnut and Gatorade did give me a boost... Hmm... Theories... Well, go on and stuff yerselfz. Okay? :DD


End file.
